Art 35: Truth
Art 35: Truth is the fifteenth episode of Power Rangers Ultra Heat and the thirty-fifth episode of Power Rangers Ninja Heat . Plot Following the final defeat of Raizo and the passing of Kyle, the fight has slowed down a bit. Alyssa goes back to the Auto shop. Kevin walks back with her to the shop. When they get there, Alyssa begins to reflect back on the times before they became rangers and gets sentimental. After all the trials the team has gone through, she kinda misses the simple life of the mechanic. Alyssa begins to lament her old life. Kevin assures her that in due time they will defeat Nightfang. Alyssa shrugs at that statement but Kevin says he'll buy her an ice cream to make her feel better. Meanwhile, Nightfang tells Scourge to bring Varla alive, to the Shamen's dismay. Nightfang then creates his very own monster, the most devilish Dailok created. BY taking all of the remaing Ninja Stars, he creates the ultimate fallen soldier, Archangel. Powered by Nightfang himself, this beast combines the powers of the remaining Dailok yet to be released. He is childish in the brain and very quiet. Nightfang sends him out to attack the rangers. Matt and Andy travel to the forest to find out what has happened to the Dailok. Andy tells Matt he did a very hard thing in fighting Raizo. Matt, still saddend by Kyle'd death, thanks him. Matt tells Andy what Kyle relayed to him in the vision. Andy asks how did Kyle even become Raizo, and Matt tells him the story. Before Varla was released, Raizo was. The two went to destry it, but Kyle sent Matt away. From then Kyle was able to defeat Raizo because he was resealed, but the Mentor was kidnapped regardless. Matt is at least happy, Kyle did not willingly betray humanity for the Dailok unlike Varla. Andy asks Matt if he thinks Varla can be redeemed, to which Matt replies "Probably not, and even if she did, she can never go back. Once a Dailok, forever a Dailok." Andy looks, contemplating if he did the righthing letting her live. Kevin and Alyssa's talk on life before the Dailok leads to Ken. Kevin states that Ken is acting strange. Now he has no hope thst his parents are gone, and he is not exuberant anymore. Alyssa notices it too, and the two attribute it to him losing his powers. However, Archangel finds the two and begins to attack. The two morph but are easily no match for Archangel. Using unseen Dailok powers, he destroys the two. He then kidnapps the two and runs off with them to the forest. There he runs into Scourge. Scourge, never seeing this beast before asks him who he is, but Archangel does not know because he truly has never existed till now, and has so many memories of war because he has the differnent Dailok's memories. Scourge sees opportunity to gain even more standing and retake his spot as shogun. He proposes a trade to Archangel: Give him the rangers and he''l reveal his true past. Being impetous and childish, Archangel takes the offer. Scourge has another servant now. He plans on sacrificing Kevin and Alyssa to Nightfang to prove he is loyal and worthy. '' Matt and Andy eventually come across the forest dwellers, which the red ranger instantly recognizes. They go their and Masato greets the two. After a while of helping the village, Andy notices Varla in the sick area and goes to question what she is doing there, but she frets again. Andy causes the village to circle the two as he berates her for being evil. Eri claims she is good, as Masato claims that she risked her life to save Eri. Varla continously denys this, but the village is insists that its true. Matt arives and realizing its Varla, morphs into Fire Mode and tells the citizens to stand back as he "destroys the evil Dailok" but Eri goes to protect Varla. Matt reacts fast enough to drop his sword. Andy and Matt are puzzled to see the dwellers protecting Varla so vehemently. Varla realizes the kinship Eri gave off to protect her, and remembers the love and Comradery the legendary Ninjas showed her. After the crowd clears she begins to think and ponder on her bed. Andy sees the change in spirit Varla has and realizes all she need is to be sure she is right with the world. He tells Matt this, but Matt wants no part. He brushes that off and declares that the moment Varla goes rouge again, he is to destroy her. While leaving, Matt crosses paths with Scourge and Archangel. He sees Kevin and Alyssa and demands them to release the two. Scourge laughs, and Archangel fight Matt, After an intese battle, Matt trick Archangel into letting the two go. He wakes them up and Hector arrives. The three morph and attack. Scourge summons Fearites, but the Rangers destoy them. However, Scourge and Archangel escape. Mega Fearites are summoned, but the 4 defeat them with the Shogun Heat Ultrazord after Jack arrives. Matt tells the team about the Varla issue and that he left Andy to watch over her incase she goes rouge. The other three are skepitcal. Matt thinks it wont be long till Andy returns with a defeated Varla. Alyssa senses the bloodthirst from Matt and has an out of character moment. She realizes why the Dailok War truly was endless and pointless. Before the war, everyone was happy and content, herself included. Anyone on both sides has suffered as a reslut of the war. The dead Dailok dying for a Tyrant Emperor, The rangers who have had their lives stripped away from them, the countless lives lost, and the broken spirit of Varla. Alyssa is disapointed in Matt for not realizing this. Hector and Kevin agree. Matt sees no problem and states they were destined for this, but the other three will not have any of this. They walk away, leaving Matt behind. Back at the Dailok Temple, Nightfang meditates. He sees strange visions of his defeat, but by who? Whe awakens stunned and dazed. What is his vision? Debuts Archangel Category:Power Rangers Ultra Heat Category:Power Rangers Ninja Heat Category:Episode